Kingsman 2 - Merlin Lives!
by AgentGalahad392
Summary: Merlin survives the landmine but with a price. Kingsman AU where Merlin lives. Also a Merlin and Ginger pairing(Merlinger?).
1. Chapter 1:One Leg In, One Leg Out

**What up Kingsman fans! I loved the new movie but I wished they hadn't KILLED OFF ROXY AND MERLIN! I hope they find a way to bring them back in the movies, but until then, I present to you My very first story and my first of many Kingsman stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *****Cambodia, Poppy's Base*****

Eggsy and Harry had just walked off, even though they didn't want to leave their friend/colleague. But it was his choice, though stupid, it was honorable.

 **(Merlin's POV)**

Well, this isn't exactly how I expected this mission to go, most definitely not how I expected to die. Death by a landmine, talk about going out with a bang... Well if this how I die, then it's gonna be special... John Denver, this ones for you...

"Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountain, Shenandoah River."

I cut down a few branches so that the guards can see me and drop the knife before I continue,

"Life is old there, Older than the trees, Younger than the mountains, Blowin' like a breeze,"

One of the guards, I'm assuming the leader, gets closer and holds out a radio.

"Country Roads, Take Me Home, to the place, I belong. West Virginia, Mountain Mama. Take Me Home, Country Roads."

When the guard gets right in front of me, I take off my glasses and headbutt him. He drops to the ground and the others raise their guns and continue to walk forward as I start again.

"Country Roads, Take Me Home, to the place, I belong. West Virginia, Mountain mama. Take Me Hooome, Country RooooooooAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADS!"

And with my final breath, I took my foot off the landmine and-[BOOM].

* * *

 **(Still Merlin's POV)**

[GROAN]Where am I? The last thing I remember is trying to save Eggsy and Harry form a land mine. So does that mean I'm dead? Am I in heaven? Cause I'm pretty sure Hell doesn't have any green in it. Wait? Green? My vision's a bit blurry. I look down and from the feel of it, I'm on dirt. Dirt? Wait a minute?

My vision clears up and I look up to see the entrance to something called 'Poppy Land'. That's right! We were infiltrating her base. Well, guess I better go see if I could still he-"WOAH!" What the? My left leg feels funny like I can barely feel it. The blast must've broken it or somethi-. Oh my God, Oh, my GOD!

I looked down at my legs, and one of them is missing! From the top of my left leg down, it's gone! I look at my other leg which seems to be still intact. I can still feel my toes so that's ok. But I can't walk. Looks like I'm gonna have to crawl... Here we go.

(Regular POV)

Eggsy, Harry, Whiskey and Sir Elton were walking out of Poppy's Diner when Egssy looked ahead and saw something moving towards them.

"The f*** is that?" He asked out loud, pointing to the strange figure slowly getting closer.

"I don't know," Harry replied tipping his head. Eggsy used his glasses to zoom in and saw... Nah, it can't be. "MERLIN!" The three agents run toward their fallen comrade only to see that he's missing a leg.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Harry asks as he and Eggsy slowly flip their friend over and lay him on his back.

"Well, most of me," Merlin replied.

"Whiskey, does the Alpha Gel heal lost limbs too?" Eggsy asked the blue-clad southern agent.

"Yeah somewhat,"He said taking a packet out of his coat pocket and handing it to Eggsy, "But it'll just protect it for a while but we won't be able to fully heal it until we get back to the HQ."

Eggsy opened and applied the Alpha Gel, and stuck the needles in and the gel began its work. Finishing, Eggsy and Harry threw Merlin's arms around their shoulders and carried him back to the plane. As they did, they were glad that their friend was still alive and hopefully they wouldn't lose anyone else.

* * *

 **BOOM goes the dynamite! Well, what did you guys think? I was pissed that they killed both Merlin AND Roxy! But don't worry, I've got a way to bring Roxy back. Also, I know that Whiskey is still alive in this, that's because I found a way to keep him around 'cause I think he still could've been a good guy so I'll explain that later. The next chapter will show how Merlin gets his leg back and I'm also starting a Merlin and Ginger pairing. I mean I can't be the only one who thought they had good chemistry, right? If anyone else thinks that they did, should it be called: Merlinger, Gin, or Gingerlin. Let me know and I'll see you guys next chapter. Good Night Bruvs.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boot

The team made it back to Kentucky and immediately rushed Merlin to the med-bay. When they walked in, Ginger's eyes widened. She rushed over and helped them lay Merlin down on the bed.

"What happened?!" She asked.

"He stepped on a landmine." Eggsy said.

"Jack, go get The Boot!"

Jack(Agent Whiskey) ran over to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a normal cowboy boot with some strapping on it and walked back over to the bed.

"You're very lucky, Merlin," Ginger said strapping the boot onto his nub of a leg, "If your leg had been any shorter, we would've had to use The Overalls."

"Well, what's this boot gonna do?" Merlin asked pointing at The Boot.

"This is a healing device I fashioned out of a boot. It uses the Nanites to restore the leg all the way down to the pinkie toe. And since you guys already used the Alpha Gel, it's already started to heal the wound, this'll speed up the process so you'll be fully healed within a week. "

"Well, that's comforting to know," Merlin said laying his head back.

So after a few minutes, the others left so that Merlin could rest. Which left only him and Ginger in the med-bay.

"So how was the field?" She asked.

"Other than getting half of my leg blown off, not bad," Merlin replied dramatically "I got to sing Country Roads in my final moment."

This made Ginger laugh, she too enjoyed John Denver. That was another thing she noticed that she and Merlin had in common. The other being that they were both incredibly smart, and thirsting for adventure.

"You get some rest now, Merlin," She said rubbing his shoulder.

"I will, thank you, Ginger." Merlin closed his eyes and slowly let sleep take over him. "Good night."

"Good night, Merlin." Ginger walked out over to her table where she could sit and keep an eye on him.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she had grown very fond of Merlin within the short time that knew him.

But what she didn't know was that he felt a certain warmth for her too. In all his life, Merlin had never seen someone who's skills matched his own. And boy, she was smart as she was pretty. Maybe one day they'd get to tell each other how they felt.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I know it's really short but the rest I had was really for the next chapter. So please don't hate me, cause I'll be back before you know it. See y'all** **!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Agent Scotch & Merlinger!

**Hi guys, so this will be the last chapter of this story. It's gonna time jump a bit, but it will be good... I hope. Also, for those of you who have seen the 2015 film Mr. Right (starring Sam Rockwell and Anna Kendrick) and thought that they had good chemistry, I was thinking about making a G-Force story with Anna Kendrick playing a guinea pig love interest for Darwin(Sam Rockwell). What do you guys think, should I? Anyway, enjoy this last chapter, and let me know what you think about the shipping of Merlin and Ginger.**

* * *

 **Statesman Conference Room,1 week later**

It had been a whole week since The Golden Circle massacre, and Merlin's leg and foot had grown all the way back. He was able to walk fine, but he was still healing, so Ginger suggested that he only be on it for short periods of time.

"In honor of this historic occasion, we have purchased a distillery in Scotland. This shows the world that Kingsman is now joined in the liquor business. Before we were cousins, now we're brothers, working side by side." Champ said pouring himself and Whiskey, and Tequila a drink, "All our resources are now yours.

On the other side of the table stood Harry, Eggsy, Ginger, and Merlin who held their own drinks.

"Agent Tequila, this is a formal occasion, where's your jacket and tie?"

"Sorry, sir," Tequila said lowering his head.

"Maybe the Kingsman boys can dress you up properly. To our union."

All the attendants in the room, both real and hologram, raised their glasses to join in the toast. "TO OUR UNION!"

"On to other business, we would be honored if one of you two," Champ stated motioning to Eggsy and Harry, "Would fill a new position here, Agent Scotch."

"Yeah this 'two Agent Galahad thing' is just f**king confusing," Tequila added

As the two Kingsman agents stuttered a bit trying to decide, Ginger felt something tap her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Merlin. He quirked his eyebrows toward the chair in front of her encouraging her to take a stand. She smiled and turned back to the table.

"Champ," she said, "I'd like to throw my hat in the ring."

After thinking over, Champ tapped the table and nodded. "Alright, Statesman to both. Looks like she's in, to Agent Scotch."

"TO AGENT SCOTCH!"

The whole room gulped down their drink and set down their glasses. As soon as Merlin put his down, he winced.

"Excuse me," He said starting to walk out.

Ginger saw this and stood up, grabbing his side, holding him up.

"Alright, it's time to get back to the med-bay. Thank you gentleman."

And with that, the two agents left the conference room.

* * *

 **Med-Bay**

As Merlin laid on his bed, he starred at Ginger who was working at her desk. As he looked at her, he felt his feelings come up again. Deciding to wing it he called her.

"Um, excuse me, Ginger?" He said.

"Yes, Merlin," she replied facing him with a smile.

"Um, would you uh, maybe when my leg is fully healed, could I take you out for a drink? I mean! Not like 'kill you take you out', I meant like...[gulp] out like on a date... with me?"

Ginger giggled at Merlin's shyness, but can you blame the man? She stood up and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Merlin, you're so smart and sweet," She said with a smile, "But I'm gonna have to say no."

Merlin's face went pale. Of course she turned him down. What did he expect? Was it his baldness? Or his love of John Denver?

"Oh, well, thanks anyway," He replied looking down. When he said that, Ginger had started laughing.

"Merlin, I'm saying no because you don't have to take me out to get me a drink. We under a distillery, we could literally have a drink right here." She walked over to her desk, opened a drawer, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and walked back over to Merlin and set it down on the bedside table. "But to answer your question, yes. I would love to go out with you after your leg is fully healed."

Hearing this made Merlin blush madly. He sat up and hung his feet over the edge of the bed and poured them a drink.

"Thank you, Ginger."

"You're most welcome, Merlin."

The two clinked their glasses and drunk. Ginger downed her drink quickly and kissed Merlin on the cheek. He blushed as he almost choked on his drink.

"Oh my God! Merlin, are you okay?" Ginger asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm okay," Merlin cleared his throat, "I'm good... Thank you, Ginger."

"[giggle]You're welcome, Merlin."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Merlinger. Don't forget to let me know if I should do that story I mentioned in the beginning. But for now, that's it. The next story is The Red Fox. Stay tuned and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
